Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: You should read a New Enemy first, or you'll be confused. Crossover with Ronin Warriors. A little more detail on how miriai-trunks and avalon get back together


Picture's Worth a Thousand Words. A Dragon Ball Z-Ronin Warrior Fanfiction By: Avalon Pickami  
  
It was a dark and stormy autumn night. It was around one in the morning, and Avalon was still awake. Her thoughts haunted her, not letting her get a wink of sleep. She had gotten used to these long nights. She hadn't fallen asleep earlier than midnight since his death. She still couldn't believe it. He was dead. DEAD! True, they could restore him with the Dragon Balls, but it would be awhile before they could use them. She felt a tear splash on her hand. Why did he have to die? She was going to marry him. True, he hadn't yet proposed, but she knew he was planning on it. After all, no one in this house could keep a secret for long, least of all Kento. Maybe Rowen or Sage could, but that wasn't who Cye had told his plans to. "Your parents called today," she said, as if he were in the room. "I had to lie to them. I told them you had to work, and I'd pass on the message. What happens when you don't call back?" She started to sob. "I can't take this any more! I need you here," she cried. "If you aren't here soon. what if I find some one else? I think I'm starting to have feelings for him again. I need you here! Make them go away," she sobbed angrily. She didn't want it to be true. She wanted to remain true to Cye, but it was getting harder to push her feelings for Trunks aside. Maybe fate was trying to tell her something. Maybe Cye dying was a sign that she should be with Trunks. Or was she just fishing in the air? She couldn't stand to think about it any longer. She wiped her tears of on her pajama sleeve. Finally, she curled herself up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Avalon awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She made a tiny ki ball and blasted the thing into pieces, and rolled back over, burying her face in her pillow. Just as she was about to fall asleep there was a knock on her door. "What?" she groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Avalon, come on, get up, it's three o'clock! Even Rowen's up by now!" Came Trunks's voice from behind the door. He was staying the weekend, as he had done every other weekend since Cye died. He felt like he needed to be there for her. "I'll make you breakfast! I know how you like to have breakfast food when you first get up," he said, trying to cheer her up. It had been months since Cye died! Shouldn't she be over this by now? "Go away!" she shouted angrily, throwing her extra pillow at the door. She threw it so hard that it left a dent. Trunks decided not to push his luck; after all, she could have sent it through the door! "Okay," he sighed. "But let me make you breakfast when you get up, okay?" he asked. "Fine," she groaned. "Now go AWAY!" she yelled, turning her head so the side of it was on the pillow. Trunks flinched when she yelled. He sighed, turned, took a few steps, and then gave one last longing look before going down stairs to consult Rowen. He was the only one she would talk to about Cye's death. After all, he was her best friend.  
  
"It's quite simple," Rowen said, stirring his fifth cup of coffee. He had only gotten up half an hour ago, and the first two cups had been downed in a matter of seconds. Whether it was morning or not, Rowen was not a wake-up person. But here was Trunks, forcing him to have a thought-provoking conversation so close to the time he had gotten up. He had asked why Avalon was still grieving after all this time, especially since she knew that Cye was coming back in a matter of months. "Then please elaborate," Trunks said after a noticeable pause. Rowen was still half asleep, even though he'd had enough caffeine to keep a normal person up for about six hours. "Something's going on; something complicated. She knows Cye was planning to propose after the battle," Rowen explained. "I still don't understand that completely," Trunks muttered. "Cye thought it would be over quickly. He assumed everyone would make it out of the battle alive and with all their limbs. He's always been an optimist like that," Rowen remarked lightly. "And I know what you're going to say. And I agree with you, it's a not a very good attitude for a warrior. A warrior must live with the fact that he may not return from his next battle." Trunks nodded in agreement. "Any way, back to Avalon. She may not be ready for marriage, she may think that she needs more time, or needs to play the field more. As we both know, she's only had two boyfriends her entire life, and they were both LONG relation ships. But what am I telling you this for? You know first hand," Rowen said, taking a sip of coffee. Trunks rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was dwell on the relationship between him and Avalon. It had been a happy time in his life, that was true, but it only reminded him that he had not ended up with him. Rowen paused for a second, and then continued. "There could be several other reasons. We know that Avalon has a mild fear of commitment, and reasonably so. After all, people she's very close to often end up hurt, or dead. Even though they are often wished back or healed, it's still emotionally trying. This could also be the problem. The last one is a bit far-fetched, and highly unlikely, but, she could be developing feelings for some one else. Now I'm no fatalist, but this may be showing her that there is some one else out there for her. Now, I've never said this before, and I say this to you in complete confidence," Rowen said seriously, "and this was not formed out of jealousy, but I have never seen her and Cye and Avalon as a good couple. Sure, it seemed like paradise in the beginning, but I'm not the only one to notice that there have been cracks in their relationship. They have been fighting constantly for about the past six months. I think they still genuinely care for each other, but the love is gone. It doesn't take a genius to notice that it won't last. Besides, I believe that Avalon can do better than Cye, and I think she knows it. I know the person that's perfect for her, and I think she's going to figure it out soon too." "Who? Who's perfect for her?" Trunks asked, perplexed. Rowen smiled at him. "It's not my privilege to tell. Besides, soon it should be so obvious that Ryo will remark, if you get my meaning," Rowen said mysteriously. "Yes, we all know that Ryo's the world's biggest MOTO*." Trunks said a slight chuckle in his voice. "Well, with that information, I think I'll leave. I have a da-" Rowen shut his mouth and blushed. How could he mention a date with Zuru in front of her nephew?! Trunks gave him a Vegeta-like smirk. "Aw do you have a date with Aunt Zuru?" he asked, trying to embarrass him. Rowen nodded sheepishly, and smiled shyly. Trunks got up, gave his friend a noogie and left. Rowen was glad Trunks didn't mind him dating his aunt. Now if only Vegeta felt the same way.  
  
"Avalon," Trunks called softly through the door. He knocked again. He was worried. Why didn't she respond? Avalon sighed and wiped away her tears. She couldn't let Trunks see her like this! She almost laughed. She felt like she was dating him again, and like if he saw her he'd dump her. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her like this. "Come in," she told him hoarsely. She was losing her voice from crying so much. Trunks opened the door slowly and blushed when he saw her. Avalon was confused until she looked down at her pajamas. It was Trunks old Capsule Corp. baseball shirt and a pair of his old boxers she wore them for pj's one night when she had to stay at Capsule Corp. because of a blizzard. She'd loved them so much that he'd given them to her. She blushed too; it looked as if she was still carrying a torch for him. In a way she still was. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he mumbled. Avalon managed a weak smile, and pulled her hair back behind her ears. "You cut your hair," he said, taking her now shoulder length hair into his fingers. Avalon was half tempted to lean into his hand. It had been a long time since she had felt a gentle touch against her face. Not since Goku had left after Cye's funeral. She didn't know why they had it. None of his family knew. They just had it. She guessed they thought it would comfort her. It just made it seem more final. "Yeah," she said wistfully. "I like it," he told her, smiling. *Master of the obvious "Don't lie," she said. "You always told me how much you loved my hair. You told me never to cut it," she said. Trunks was happy. She hadn't said more than two words at a time to him since he'd come in the door. "I did like your hair long. And I do wish you hadn't cut it. But it does look good," he said, rubbing it between his fingers again. Avalon rubbed her cheek against his hand. Trunks dropped her hair and slowly stroked her cheek. Avalon pulled away. "Sorry," they both muttered. "I'm the one who should be sorry," Avalon said. "I just haven't had a lot of human contact since - you know." She couldn't quite bring herself to mention Cye's death. "I know," Trunks whispered. He pulled her into a hug, with her back up against him. Avalon sobbed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been held like this. Cye never held her, not like this, and she always wished he would. Trunks had always held her like this. Though it was mostly when they were just sitting around, talking and smiling. Gohan had taken pictures of them like that for his photography class. Avalon had taken them all after they'd been graded. She had two favorites. One was a close up of her laughing softly and blushing as Trunks pulled a wisp of hair out of her face. The other was of them both with there eyes closed, Trunks had his head on her shoulder and she was resting her head against his. Chichi also had copies, and had them both framed and sitting on the mantle, even though Avalon begged her to take them down after they broke up. It was a good thing Cye had never been to the Son house. Avalon knew Trunks was thinking the same thing when he asked her: "So, I never did find out what grade Gohan got on that photography project." Avalon smiled, and Trunks heart soared, glad that he had made her smile. "An A plus," she whispered, pulling a lock of hair out of her face. She remembered that Gohan's teacher, Sensei Culbert, had begged Gohan to enlarge them and put them up in his gallery. Avalon and Trunks were a bit shy about it at first, but finally agreed. They were sold out within two days, and people begged him to continue the series. One woman said she would love a picture of them making love! As soon as Gohan told Avalon that she refused to let him continue the series. She also asked Gohan how he would feel photographing his cousin having sex with his best friend. Gohan almost threw up, and then she pointed out that was exactly what the lady had requested, and what he had been ready to do! When this finally clicked, Gohan really did throw up! Avalon was quite glad that she wouldn't have to do that, even if it was in the name of art! Once again, Trunks had read her mind. "Remember what he wanted us to do?" he asked, laughing. "Ugh! I know! Grandfather almost went through the roof! I told him, that was the most disgusting thing I'd ever heard, and that it made me sick!" she chuckled. "Hey! Am I that repulsive to you that the thought of sleeping with me makes you sick?" he asked jokingly. Avalon turned bright red. "No, I don't find you repulsive. It's just the idea of being photographed while - you know," she blushed. "You can say sex you know," he told her. "It's not a curse word. And how do you find me?" he asked, that mischievous sparkle coming into his eye. Avalon looked away and blushed. It reminded her of the other picture Gohan had taken. She was turning away, blushing and smiling, as Trunks tried to kiss her. She was embarrassed about kissing her boyfriend in front of the camera, though Gohan eventually made them. "I find you. very. very. attractive," she whispered. Trunks blushed. Avalon felt guilty, as she noticed the picture of her and Cye on her night stand. She pulled herself out of Trunks arms. "I'm sorry, we can't do this. Please. please leave," she said softly. Trunks looked away sadly. He knew she was right, but didn't want it to be true. "Okay," he said, and left. As soon as he closed the door, Avalon buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. Why couldn't she just free herself from Cye and be with Trunks, the man she loved? Trunks Stood a few feet away from her door, just staring at it. All he wanted was to be with her, but he knew he couldn't have her. 


End file.
